


best friend

by nanaspout



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaspout/pseuds/nanaspout
Summary: mark just wanted to be more than a best friendinspired in rex orange county "best friend"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	best friend

markie come to the party it'll be fun for sure" he said and oh i am just a fool in love who couldn't tell no to that puppy face and i now i am stuck at this damn party with people that say they are my friends but i still feel alone 

my pounding headache made from the loud speakers and the noisy music is just getting worse and i just feel sick for not having you here

i see you talking with someone in the corner of the kitchen i approached to you and your bright smile appeared and you introduced me to the stranger 

"this is mark lee my best friend" 

yeah that's what i only will be for you 

i stay back while you and that person i didn't have the enough energy to remember his name still talking, you laughed and jokingly hit his arm such a stupid gesture but it made my heart ache

you two seem ridiculously close knowing the fact that you met him like an hour ago

the time still pass and i try to talk with other people but my eyes and my heart still look for you but you won't look back

it's time to go for me i just can't bare it anymore i don't like being here and i know i should let you go because you aren't meant for me and i am not meant for you 

i opened the door of my house,went to my bedroom ignoring the question of my parents,threw myself to the bed i actually didn't bother to put on my pajamas my head was driving me insane i just needed to keep it quiet.

turn off the phone and the lights and tried to find some peace 

"hey hey mark" 

it can't be i am sure i am dreaming so if i don't see it, it isn't real 

"come on mark wake up"

is not enough for you to be in my mind every day now you are also at my house wow 

i opened my eyes acting like i wasn't awake the whole time pretending was something i was used to do

"hey why did you left the party without telling me??"

i just can't tell you why i wish i could tell you that my heart ache everytime i remember i am just a friend for you and i will never be anything else i wanna be your favorite boy the one you think when you go to bed,the one who makes your day 

i don't wanna see other people breaking your heart as selfish it sounds i wanna be the one who breaks your hearts and fix it piece by piece 

but i know is too late for me i am such a coward for never telling you how i felt but i am afraid of rejection i am afraid of things changing between us so you still my favorite boy but i don't know if you can say the same i would be okay i just know that but if i just had the guts to tell you that and stop lying to you and to myself and just answering you my head hurts 

donghyuck lied down in the bed the opposite side i was with our heads agaist each other 

"dumbass do you know that you said that out loud" he said while giggling and i just wanted to dig a hole and hide there 

"don't worry markie you are my favorite boy" after he said that he kissed my cheek "turn off the lights i am tired i want to sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading my this  
> talk to me in my twt au acc @nanaspout or in my main acc @xinranist


End file.
